Hekapoo's Hecking Holding
by CJ2018
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This SVtFoE story features explicit descriptions of omorashi/pee desperation. If that's not your thing, click off now. Otherwise, constructive feedback is much appreciated! Hekapoo and Marco set off on another one of their exciting, portal closing adventures. However, when Hekapoo neglects to use the ladies' room beforehand, disaster follows. Will she make it in time?


"Ahhh, that sure hit the spot!" A deep, manly voice announced with a refreshing sigh as an empty glass was slammed down on the table. "Yo, waiter! I'll take one more please!" It called out to the middle-aged bartender with a raised glass.

"Woah, woah, Marco. Let's hold off on anymore drinks 'til _after _we close all the portals for the day, alright?" A commanding feminine voice said as the owner of the voice's pale white arm reached out and lowered the arm of the man holding the glass.

"Ugh, _fine!"_ The man replied, almost in a tone to be expected from a whiny teenager. "It's just so cool finally being back in my 30-year-old body and being able to drink again, y'know?"

"I know, I know, I imagine being back in your body is fun and all." The womanly voice began in a concessive tone. "But we've got work to do, and I'm not about to work with a partner in crime who's drunk as a sailor and passing out at the wheel of his _own_ dragon cycle!" A bit of bite was added onto the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I suppose you're right." The masculine voice replied. "But next time we come back here, drinks are on _you_, got it?"

"Deal."

"Sweet!"

These voices, of course, belonged to none other than Marco, the Earth-boy-turned-man, and Hekapoo, the forger of dimensional scissors for use across the entire multiverse. The unlikely partners in crime had begun meeting up at the tavern often to discuss their plan of attack for the day ahead. Today was no different.

"Ok, so do I need to go over the plan again, or did you actually pay attention the _first_ time, this time?" Hekapoo asked harshly as she handed her own empty glass to the bartender.

"Pfft! Of course I payed attention!" Marco replied with a dismissive hand gesture. "Since when have I not?"

"How about the past _four _times?!" Hekapoo snapped back in annoyance.

"Ok, ok, you do have a point." Marco conceded. "But I paid attention this time, I swear!"

Hekapoo let out a sigh. "Good." She replied blankly. "Now, are you ready to head out and get started?"

"Sure thing, just let me hit up the men's room real quick, something tells me the Great Valley of Grimlore isn't gonna have any rest stops…" The Earth man replied.

"Good idea." Hekapoo added. "Let's meet back up outside."

Marco responded with a nod of acknowledgement and two portal closers hopped off their barstools and parted ways to walk to their respective restrooms on opposite ends of the bar. Marco began whistling as he thrust open the door to the vacant men's bathroom. Hekapoo on the other hand had a different experience. As she rounded the corner, she saw the door to the women's bathroom, but more importantly to her, she saw the line of 5 other women waiting to get in to do their business. Hekapoo groaned in irritation at the sight.

"Grah, I don't have time for this!" She muttered to herself. "Whatever, I don't even have to go! I'm sure everything will be fine." The magical council member confidently assured herself, turning to stride away from the congested restroom.

By the time Marco was finished and walked outside, Hekapoo was already waiting, leaning up against a section of railing that Marco's dragon cycle Nachos was tied to and looking down at her nails.

Hekapoo momentarily glanced up to see the Earth boy approaching, and immediately looked back down at her nails, almost dismissively. "What took you so long, big guy?" She said in a playful, yet somewhat uncaring tone.

"What do you mean by that?!" Marco demanded as he walked up and took his side next to the fiery dame. "I took as long as I normally do, you just took way shorter than normal, what gives, by the way?"

"Oh relax, Marco, I'm only teasing." Hekapoo jabbed, going for her signature slap to the back of Marco's head. Marco, seeing the assault coming, swiftly ducked out of the way to avoid her palm.

"Ha! Nice try!" Marco taunted.

"Pfft, oh please." Hekapoo scoffed playfully. "You know I'll get you before the day is over." Hekapoo ceased her leaning position on the railing and walked over to Nachos, giving the dragon cycle a quick scratch on the chin. "Now, hurry up, slowpoke!" She commanded.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Marco whined in a tone that didn't fit very well with his deep, manly voice.

Marco strode over to his dragon cycle alongside the waiting Hekapoo. He grabbed the handlebars of his loyal vehicle and threw himself over the side, landing comfortably in the appropriate riding position. Hekapoo followed suit. "Now, H-poo, remember to hold onto my abs and-"

"Don't call me that!" Hekapoo snapped, cutting Marco off, eliciting a chuckle from the man. "So, remember the plan-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marco began nonchalantly, waving his hand in a circle. "Great Valley of Grimlore, Devil's Graveyard, stop for camp, and finish up at Perforator's Peak right out by your place." Marco repeated the pre-discussed plan with ease. He looked back at Hekapoo, who nodded in approval.

"Sounds about right."

"Great! Now…" Marco began, his eyes squinting as he revved the engine of his dragon cycle. "Let's ride…"

Hekapoo hardly had time to react and grab Marco's stomach before the bike jolted backward and away from the railing, travelling a few dozen meters before changing directly just as abruptly and taking a sharp turn to travel away from the tavern.

The bike was travelling toward their first destination at extreme speeds. Hekapoo loved the feeling of the wind surging through her hair. She couldn't help but smile as the ride continued. It wasn't until a few seconds after this initial exhileration had passed that she realized a very minor, just noticeable problem. As they hit a bump, Hekapoo felt a small jolt of discomfort emanate from her lower half. Hekapoo's eyes widened as she recognized the feeling for what it was. "Grrr…" She grumbled to herself, just quiet enough for Marco not to hear over the roar of the engine and the wind blowing by their ears. _Damnit, I knew I should've just bitten the bullet and gone at the tavern! _She internally scolded herself before gathering her composure. _It's alright, you're a big girl, and after these two stops, you can help set up camp and find somewhere. You barely even have to go! _She assured herself.

No more than ten minutes had passed when Hekapoo, who was now squirming and adjusting her position on the seat of the dragon cycle once in awhile, was drawn out of her thoughts by a deep, manly voice.

"Here we are, the Great Valley of Grimlore."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Hekapoo said with surprise, followed by realization as she snapped out of her trance-like state. During the ten minute ride, Hekapoo had observed a notable increase in her need for the ladies room. Though nowhere near unbearable yet, Hekapoo wasn't quite as confident anymore in her ability to hold herself until they set up camp.

The dragon cycle came to a gentle halt. Nachos let out a small sigh of fatigue as he began his recovery from the short, yet very fast ride. Marco and Hekapoo hopped off the bike and took in their surroundings. To Marco, even though he had been here a few times before, he still couldn't help but be blown away by the view. The large valley rested between two substantial mountain ranges, and stretched for dozens of kilometers. Aside from a few small patches of forest surrounding a river here and there, the valley was mostly devoid of life. All that remained in this section in-particular was a seemingly endless stretch of bones. Mostly belonging to great beasts long since passed. Their skulls and tusks stuck out of the ground like boils, many of which exceeded Marco and Hekapoo's entire bodies in length. Marco whistled in admiration.

Unfortunately, the experience wasn't as intoxicating for Hekapoo. Having to transition from sitting on the dragon cycle to standing up gave her a stern reminder from her bladder of the predicament it was in, and the jolt from the jump didn't help either. Almost instinctively, Hekapoo's body began to attempt to cross its legs to assist her bladder muscles. Luckily for her though, she intervened and stopped the reaction before giving herself away. She muffled a groan through her closed mouth. _Keep it together, Hekapoo. _She said to herself assuredly, stretching out her palms as her two signature daggers materialized into them in a column of fire. _Just this stop and one more, then you can pee…_

"Helloooooo, Mewni to Hekapooooo!" Marco shouted obnoxiously, waving his hand in front of her face with a smirk. "I was asking you were the portal was."

"Oh, sorry!" Hekapoo spouted, jolting out of her own head again.

"You feeling alright H-poo?" Marco asked skeptically. "You've seemed kinda… distracted these last few minutes. That isn't like you at all."

"Don't call m-!" Hekapoo cut herself off with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine, Marco." Hekapoo had to think of something fast to draw suspicion away from herself before Marco asked anymore questions. "How about instead of worrying about me, you worry about yourself and if you can keep up!" She said with increasing excitement toward the end as she faked a playful attitude and slapped him on the back of the head as she ran off to where she remembered the first portal was on the map.

"Ow! Hey!" Marco shouted, slightly irritated at the now-fresh burn mark on the back of his head, but smiling nonetheless. "No fair!" He set off towards Hekapoo, who had used her head start to get a considerable lead on him.

Hekapoo, now far enough away, groaned out loud and placed a palm on her now slightly aching midsection. "Gahh, running like this is torture, I'll never hold out long enough at this rate!" She cried to herself as she felt her filling bladder send some more urgent signals to her brain. "Grrr!" She grumbled.

Hekapoo's situation was again put on hold when she heard Marco's voice bellowing from behind her. "I've caught you before, and I can do it again!" The man called out to her.

Hekapoo buried her growing feelings of discomfort and put on her playful act once again, looking behind her shoulder to yell to Marco. "Hah, that was then, this is now, old man!"

"Old man?! Oh, you're regret saying that!" Marco called back teasingly.

Hekapoo went back to facing front and returned to her own challenge. "Just a little bit more running, then you can close the portal and walk back to give yourself a break…" Her last word trailed off to a moan of displeasure as her left hand once again flew to her lower stomach, cradling her struggled bladder as she powered onward.

It was less than a minute later that Hekapoo reached the stray portal, Marco trailed only seconds behind. The portal closing was swift and uneventful, and Hekapoo was relieved to be able to walk back casually rather than keep up her little running act. On the way, they passed one of the aforementioned smaller patches of forest. Hekapoo stared at it longingly, feeling extremely tempted to just fess up to Marco and go park herself behind a tree and let loose, but she just couldn't do it. She knew that if she told him about her predicament now, he'd know she didn't go at the tavern and would tease her for it endlessly. He'd never let her live it down! Thus, Hekapoo walked passed the fairly sized patch of trees, missing what she knew would be one of her only chances for relief prior setting up camp.

As the two adventurers climbed back onto Nachos and set off for the Devil's Graveyard, Hekapoo's condition only worsened. That run in the valley, coupled with the huge temptation to go in the forest that she felt following had taken its toll on her endurance. Hekapoo did her absolute best to keep her fidgeting to a minimum on their journey to the graveyard, but there was an amount of it that she simply couldn't help. Her situation was becoming more and more desperate by the second. Having her legs separated from each other on the dragon cycle at this stage was torture! Upon making it to the ground Hekapoo breathed a small sigh of relief as she was finally able to push her thighs together under her poofy dress. The urge to cross them completely was substantial, but she persevered nonetheless.

Hekapoo was incredibly happy that no monsters decided to make their move on the two during their trek through the ominous, fog-covered graveyard that stretched for miles. An ancient burial site for a war long since forgotten. This time around Hekapoo and Marco trekked carefully. Hekapoo made sure to take a position behind Marco instructing him on where to go rather than leading the way. This allowed for her to momentarily stop and cross her legs from time to time while Marco walked ahead. Not waiting in line at the tavern was shaping up to feel like one of the worst decisions of her life. The pressure in her bladder was reaching its upper limit at a rapid pace. At this rate, she thought there was no way she'd possibly make it. Every step with her quivering legs brought her closer and closer to the breaking point.

The walk back was even more agonizing. Marco was insistent that it would be more efficient if Hekapoo led the way as opposed to constantly telling him where to go. Under normal circumstances Hekapoo certainly would've agreed, but these were no normal circumstances. Having to walk in front of her companion would mean she wouldn't have the sweet luxury of being able to cross her legs or hold herself while he was ahead of her. Miraculously enough, she managed to maintain her composure for the entire ten minute walk, despite the insane protests from her desperate bladder.

Next came what Hekapoo knew would be the most agonizing part of her journey, getting back onto the dragon cycle and riding to a camping spot. As Nachos came back into view, Hekapoo bit her lip in agony as she prepared to separate her legs once more and mount the bumpy vehicle. Hekapoo knew she was in the home stretch now, but what a home stretch it was.

Hekapoo screamed internally during the ride as she desperately tried to control her fidgeting behind Marco. She could feel her lower half nearing its limit. The dam was cracking, ready to burst open. A few strong spasms caused her legs to, once again, instinctually try and fly together. Of course, they were blocked from their destination by the obstacle that kept them apart, only resulting in them tightly gripping Nachos' back. The sentient vehicle's eyes widened in bewilderment the few times this happened, but it went unnoticed by the driver, much to Hekapoo's relief.

A few minutes of agonizing speeding later, the two exited the more "dangerous" area of the dimension, and Hekapoo began frantically searching for a place to set down and set up camp. In seconds, she spotted a suitable place from up in the air. A large clearing bordering a dense forest. The perfect place for them to set down. She could park in the clearing and then run off to the forest using some lame excuse, and finally obtain the relief she'd been waiting on for so long! "There, Marco!" She pointed passed him and downward to the patch she had identified.

"You sure you wanna take the time to rest when there's only one more stop before going back to your place? We've gone this far already." Marco questioned.

Hekapoo's eyes widened in shock and fear. She had to come up with an excuse fast or her signature element would be changing from fire to water shortly. "Uhhhh, yeah! I need a sec to rest up. Perforator's Peak can be dangerous, and we've gotta make sure we're at peak condition!"

Marco thought to himself for a moment before inevitably agreeing, remember what happened the _last _time they went to Perforator's Peak. "Alright, you've got a good point." He conceded right before instructing Nachos to dart downward towards their destination.

The sudden downward jolt sent Hekapoo's bladder into an all-out panic. An uncontrollable gasp escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. She gritted her teeth as their descent leveled out and her bladder backed off.

Less than half a minute later, Nachos came to a halt in the clearing, about a few dozen meters away from the start of the dense forest that bordered it.

Hekapoo wanted so unbelievably badly to just make up an excuse now and head off to the forest as quickly as she could without either losing control entirely or looking suspicious, but she knew she couldn't, not yet. Typically, when her and Marco set up a temporary camp, they would both take part in setting up a few chairs and getting the food ready for themselves and Nachos. Her internal whining intensified as she hastily began helping Marco set up. Together, the two removed a few very simple and compact fold-up chairs from a sack attached to Nachos, as well as a few cans of food, a canteen of water, and two bowls for Nachos.

Marco set the first bowl down in front of Nachos and busted one of the cans open with his sword, he leaned down on one knee in front of his vehicle, pouring the contents, which appeared to be some sort of oddly colored purple beans into the awaiting container. "There you go boy, I bet you're hungry after all that riding!" Marco said in a sweet voice that seemed uncharacteristic for his manly figure, petting the beast on the snout. Nachos purred in satisfaction and leaned down to begin eating. Hekapoo, who was over agonizingly setting up the foldable chairs couldn't help but smile. Even in her dire situation, she couldn't deny how adorable it was seeing this "beefed up" version of Marco treat his dragon cycle like a little kitten.

Moments later, Hekapoo finished the chairs and walked over towards Marco. "Yo Marco, the chairs are finished."

"Alright, sweet!" Marco replied. "Just oneeee more thing and we can get our own food started." Marco reached over to his side and lifted up the canteen of water, as well as the second empty bowl. "Can't forget the water!"

Hekapoo summoned all her willpower to stifle a groan as the sloshing of the liquid in the canteen alone was almost enough to make her bladder give up on its long-fought battle then and there. Amazingly enough, she held on, and even more incredibly, she successfully resisted the urge to cross her legs. However, no amount of willpower could possibly keep her legs apart in the face of what happened next.

Marco twisted open the cap of the canteen after setting down the empty bowl aside the food bowl. The Desperate Hekapoo watched helplessly and painfully as he tilted the canteen, and the clear liquid began to pour out, splashing into the awaiting container below. Luckily for her, Marco was looking down at the bowl and not in her direction, because her legs hastily flew together before she could have hoped to stop the instinctual reaction. The pouring continued for what seemed like an eternity. Hekapoo closed her eyes, but the sound followed her into her mind. The relentless splashing clouded every inch of her mind, becoming all she could hear. It almost sounded like a waterfall within the confines of her relief-obsessed head. Making her focus even harder on what she needed so badly…

Eventually, the pouring did stop. Marco screwed the cap back on, and Hekapoo's bladder ever so slightly lightened its assault, but not before the damage had been done. Marco looked back up at Hekapoo seconds after she had somehow managed to uncross her legs, but she knew she was nearing the breaking point. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed an escape and she needed it now!

"I'll be back in a minute." Hekapoo said to Marco as she began to walk away from him and the small campsite.

"Where you goin', everything alright?" Marco called back. "Need me to go with you?"

The desperate Hekapoo froze in her tracks and began to sweat nervously, trying to think up a good excuse. "Uhh, no! It's totally fine!" She insisted. "I just umm…" Hekapoo trailed off as her eyes darted around for objects, ideas, anything she could use to formulate an excuse. Eventually, her eyes focused on the food. "It looks like our food's gonna need some fire to cook it with." Hekapoo said as plainly as she could, pointing to the food, praying she didn't come off as desperate. "I saw some good firewood over there, I'll go get some."

Marco stopped his work for a moment, looking up at Hekapoo with a puzzled expression. "You've been acting awfully weird Hekapoo, everything alright?"

Hekapoo was becoming impatient now. Her bladder, which was essentially now at its capacity, was eating pounding at her efforts to keep her embarrassing secret hidden from Marco. The urge to cross her legs and hold her crotch with her hands was almost unbearable. Even with her focusing on not doing it, her legs still twitched instinctively, practically_ begging_ her to either cross them to hold back the flood, or open them to release it. "Everything's fine! I just… it'd be more efficient for you to stay here and get things ready, y'know?" She said we a smile and a shrug.

Marco's puzzled look morphed into one of suspicion, his eyes squinted as he looked the awkwardly smiling Hekapoo up and down. "Hmmm…" he hummed contemplatively. "Alright, if you say so…" he finished with a shoulder shrug, deciding to drop the subject.

The sweaty and now faintly quivering Hekapoo flashed Marco another awkward smile and then quickly spun around and began borderline power-walking away from the scene. A few seconds later and she entered the dense forest. Hekapoo looked back towards where she came after a few more meters, and once she was sure she was out of Marco's line of sight, her legs instantly flew into a crossed position, rubbing up against each other. Her hands flew to her crotch and she looked up towards the forest ahead. "Ohhh! Hold it together Hekapoo!" She began shakily. "Just a few more steps until you can let it all out!"

Hekapoo's words of self-encouragement compelled her to continue onward, wobbling forward as her legs remained crossed. She just had to make sure she was totally out of Marco's sight before finding a nice tree to park at. After that, she could finally release the floodgates and answer the cries for relief that were now erupting from her aching and full bladder.

It wasn't but 4 more wobbles that Hekapoo saw what she was looking for, the perfect tree. Wide enough for Hekapoo to hide behind and not have to worry about being seen, and a nice open space around it for her to comfortably squat down in front of and pee to her heart's content. Her eyes lit up at the beautiful sight, and she dawned a pleasured smirk. She could practically feel her relief already. Hekapoo bit her smiling lip in anticipation and she hobbled over to and behind the tree, making sure it was between her and the direction she came from. She was so close. All that was left to do was uncross her legs, squat down and lower her underwear.

Proceeding with care, Hekapoo carefully uncrossed her legs and removed her hands from her crotch, totally returning the burden of holding back the flood to her bladder muscles. She winced, but continued on. Next, she reached to the sides of her puffy dress and hiked it up far enough for her to then reach in and grab the sides of her bright orange panties. Carefully, she lowered them down until they reached her knees. She was in the home stretch now. "Ugh! Finally!" She announced with a pleasured sigh. Her large, bare hips began their journey towards the forest floor as Hekapoo continued to smile with satisfaction. Her lower half was nearing the end of its descent, and Hekapoo was already fully preparing for the amazing feeling of finally releasing the content of her bladder, followed by some intense sighs.

_Rumble…_

Just as Hekapoo was finally about to do her business, she was interrupted by a light disturbance in the ground beneath her. She gasped in surprise at the interruption. She could hardly even take the need to relieve her bladder of its contents any longer, but she didn't at all know what was going on. She was still squatting down, ready to explode, and with that clouded judgement she shrugged it off and once again prepared to answer the calls from her bladder. However, she was once again interrupted but yet another rumble, this one slightly more intense than the last. At this point, Hekapoo didn't care anymore. She couldn't take it any longer, she had been waiting for hours and she was going to pee right now like she deserved to if it killed her!

Little did she know, that thought wouldn't be figurative…

One final rumble and the soil at Hekapoo's feet began to crack and erode. Hekapoo's need for relief was overcome by confusion and a small amount of fear. However, this confusion would only last a few more seconds as memories of this particular area came flooding back to her. She gasped and her hands shot to her panties as she yanked them up and shot up from her squatting position. This rapid movement sent waves of pain throughout her entire body as it practically screamed in protest, having been lured into a false anticipation of relief. Hekapoo's eyes watered and sue bit her lip, her hands flying to her crotch and her legs crossing once more as the ground below her began to rise. Hekapoo did her best to hobble off of the ascending patch of soil, but in her condition that proved extremely challenging. Hekapoo whimpered and moaned as she shakingly took one step after another.

By the time she'd gotten to the edge of the rising ground, she was already about 3 feet up in the air. She knew she would absolutely hate this, but she would have to jump. With one tiny leap, Hekapoo left the patch of soil and fell to the ground below. Just as Hekapoo has guessed, the impact was one of the most painful things she'd ever experienced. Her hands had her crotch in a vice grip and her legs were practically tied in a knot. Her whimpering and trembling continued on for a few more seconds until she heard a booming voice behind her. She knew very well what it was, and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Woman! You dare disrespect an Oakchild by threatening to do your pathetic 'business' on their head! And then you turn your back to me, how disrespectful!"

Hekapoo tensed up even more. She knew she had to turn around and face the deliverer of the message. Struggling and hobbling, Hekapoo slowly turned around to face the origin of the voice. What she saw was about what she had come to expect of an Oakchild. A large four-legged monster, almost resembling a tortoise, but with longer legs and _far _greater speed. Hekapoo knew she couldn't possibly have more than three minutes before her struggle with her bladder for control of the ocean inside of her concluded, with her in the losing side. She was also clearly in no condition to fight, no, she had to talk her way out of this, and _fast_. "Uhh, I'm s-sorry, Mr. Oakchild, sir…" Hekapoo began, her quivering carrying over to her voice. "It was extremely foolish of me to-" Hekapoo's apology was momentarily interrupted by her bladder sending an urgent message to her. She winced in pain, but continued on. "Be so careless of my surroundings! I know your kind inhabit these woods, and I should have paid closer attention. It's just…" Hekapoo trailed off as her cheeks lit up bright red in embarrassment. "I have to relieve myself _so_ bad! I was rushing to find somewhere and…" she stared at the ground guiltily.

"All I hear are excuses for your carelessness." The Oakchild replied in a harsh, but not quite yelling tone. "Such disrespect to an ancient, wise, and powerful creature such as myself? Inexcusable!" He added extra weight to his last word.

"No, wait! Please, I'm not I swear!" Hekapoo pleaded, her rubbing together violently, staying sharply crossed. "I beg of you, forgive me and just let me... gahhh!" Hekapoo's desperate negotiation was cut off by another violent attack from her bladder. It felt like a tidal wave crashing against her insides, begging to escape its confinement. Hekapoo doubled over again.

"Are you disrespecting me again? Do you think that complete sentences are too long for me to understand?!" The Oakchild bellowed.

Hekapoo's eyes widened in fear and bewilderment. "What?! No, not at all!" She whined, trying her damndest to calm the wild beast. "It's just… the pain is so severe…" She whimpered. "I truly never meant any disrespect, Mr. Oakchild, sir. Just let me go and I'll never disturb you again, I swear it!"

The Oakchild emitted a deep, contemplative hum. "Hmmmmm…" He began. "I suppose I can forgive you just this once…"

"Yes! Thank you so much, Mr. Oakchild, sir!" Hekapoo cried in appreciation, trying to choose her words as carefully as possible so as to not upset this creature once more.

"But!" The Oakchild boomed. "On one condition…"

"Yes, anything!" Hekapoo replied frantically. Seeing the end in sight and wanting so desperately to reach it.

"I don't want you or anyone you're with venturing around this forest again. As one of its oldest protectors, having you hooligans in my forest makes me cranky." He demanded.

"Ok, I understand, I promise I won't ever come back again!" Hekapoo acknowledged. "I'll leave your forest and never return, right after I relieve myself!"

"Relieve yourself? Who ever said anything about me letting you do that?!" The Oakchild thundered in response. "I can't have someone such as yourself soiling my forest with your 'urine.' Find somewhere else to conduct your business!" He demanded.

"B-but, please, I'm about to explode!" Hekapoo begged hopelessly.

"No! I will not repeat myself again. You're lucky I'm letting you leave with your life, don't make me change my mind!" The Oakchild thundered, clearly annoyed at Hekapoo's pleading.

"I… I…" Hekapoo stammered, her hands gripping her groin as hard as they possibly could without ripping her dress, and her legs still rubbing together. She was at her limit, she didn't feel like she could hold on another second! But she had no other choice. This beast wasn't going to budge, and the longer she sat here begging, the more dire her situation became. "I understand…" She finished in defeat.

"Good, then begone. You woke me up halfway through my 64 year nap. I always get cranky when that happens!" The Oakchild complained as he slowly turned around.

With that ordeal over, Hekapoo slowly and clumsily stumbled around to face the edge of the forest. She needed options, and she needed them now. She was desperate before, but being so close to relief and having it snatched away like it, it was more than she could bear! And now, all these potential pit stops known as 'trees' were now off limits to her. She moaned in agony as she looked around the forest. All she could picture in her mind was her squatting down in front of one of the large trunks and letting loose. "Gahhh, no! Gotta pee!" She cried to herself. "Come on, think Hekapoo. Think!" Hekapoo scraped every cubic inch of her mind that wasn't occupied fighting her bladder. There has to be something. Some way she could obtain relief! Try and sneak a pee in the forest? No way she was risking that! Hobble back to camp and make Marco turn around while she squatted in front of him and Nachos? Even more no! She didn't care if Marco knew at this point, she was beyond that, but there was no way she was pissing in front of him! However, this thought about camp make her think of something else. Suddenly, all the cogs in her brain came together, and a lightbulb went off in her head.

"My scissors, of cour- ahhhh!" Her revelation was cut off by yet another tidal wave crashing against her insides. "Mmmmmm, ohhhh! I just need to get back to camp!" She moaned. Hekapoo couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. She always kept her scissors on her in case of emergencies, so did Marco! After obtaining her scissors from Nachos' bag, she could portal back straight into her bathroom, collapse onto her own sweet, sweet toilet and… Hekapoo shook the thought, there was no time to think about that now! She had to get back to camp and get to those scissors. With a wince, Hekapoo began her trek back. Her quivering legs struggling to move one foot in front of the other to propel her to her destination.

"Man, Hekapoo's been gone awhile…" Marco said, mostly to himself, but also to Nachos as he stared into the fire. "Maybe I should go check on her, whatchu think buddy?" Nachos turned to his master and grunted, steam coming out of his nose in acknowledgement. "I'll take that as a yes." Marco responded, getting up with a grunt.

The camp was in view now. Hekapoo's eyes were glued onto the bag next to Nachos, she knew what it contained, and what it would give her. As her sweating, hobbling form continued onwards, she remained so hyper focused on getting her scissors that she didn't see a man walk up next to her.

"Hekapoo? What's wrong?! Are you hurt?"

The surprise voice made Hekapoo jump. She cried in pain as her short hop brought her back down to the ground. The jolt from doing so made Hekapoo sure she was going to wet herself then and there. But almost like some kind of miracle, her bladder backed off. Just enough to where she could process what had just happened. Marco had gone looking for her. He was here now. He probably had scissors. Scissors, toilet, pee, relief…

"Marco!" Hekapoo shouted. "Tell me right now, do you have your scissors on you?!" Her legs were twisted like a pretzel, her hands were jammed in between them.

"U-uhhh yeah! What for, though?!" Marco questioned, reaching into his jacket and grabbing his dimensional scissors.

"You idiot! Can't you see I'm about to piss myself!?" Hekapo screamed back bluntly swaying back and forth.

"Huh?!" Marco replied in total surprise. It was then that he truly noticed Hekapoo's crossed legs and hand position. "Ohhh, wow, it's that bad?!"

"Yes! So bad I feel like I could sink a village! Now please, stop wasting time and give them to me!" Hekapoo replied impatiently, carefully, but swiftly removing her left hand from her groin to hold it out, an indicator for Marco to surrender his scissors to her.

"Why didn't you say something earlier, and why didn't you go in the forest?!" Marco asked in confusion.

"Graaaa!" Hekapoo screamed in frustration. Using all the willpower she had left, she hopped over and snatched Marco's scissors out of his hand. "I'll tell you everyone you wanna know right when I get back, but right now. I've gotta GO!"

"Wait, where are you even going?" Marco questioned.

"Relief!" Hekapoo replied lazily, half answering Marco's question. This was it, she was in all-out desperation mode now. Any hint of the cool and collected Hekapoo that usually showed on the surface had been long since swept away with the ocean of urine that now filled her bladder. All she could think about, all she cared about, was relief. Marco's opinion, her image, they were secondary.

With incredible speed, Hekapoo's left arm worked to slice through space and open a portal to her palace. More specifically, her bathroom. In seconds the glowing orange portal was complete. Hekapoo knew the paradise that awaited her on the other side. Now all she had to do was step through…

"Yes, at long, long last!" She joyously sighed. "I'm so close at last!" She dropped the scissors to the ground and her hand flew back to her groin.

"Uhhh, I guess, enjoy your trip?" Marco said, scratching his head.

Hekapoo didn't even hear Marco anymore, all her brain power was focused on the swirling portal in front of her, and how to get through it. With one final push. Hekapoo forced herself forward. Her pretzel-like legs unravelled enough to the point where she could hobble, and slowly but surely, she travelled through…

In an instant, there it was…

Hekapoo was now standing in her bathroom. The portal closed up behind her to fully unobstruct the stone walls and ceiling, the roll of toilet paper, and most importantly…

"The toilet!" Hekapoo shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yes, yes, yes! It's finally mine, and without even a single leak!"

Hekapoo's eyes lit up. She was now standing in front of the most beautiful sight. The porcelain throne, the answer to all her prayers. With this object in front of her, there was only one thing left to do.

Hekapoo snapped out of her dream-like state as she realized her final challenge. Removing her hands from her groin, uncrossing her legs, removing her underwear, and sitting down…

"Grrr, you've got this, Hekapoo, you've come too far to lose now!" Hekapoo's bladder was beyond full at this point. She felt like a time bomb that could go off any second. The ocean of contents inside her had reached unimaginable proportions. Hekapoo's bladder muscles had all but failed, she knew that without the help of her arms and legs, it wouldn't even be able to hold on for more than a second. With all this in mind. Hekapoo knew what she had to.

One swift motion. She needed to do it in one swift motion…

With a grunt of discomfort. Hekapoo's legs, which were now rubbing together at even faster speeds, prepared themselves for the perilous procedure. Hekapoo closed her eyes, and took one final deep breath…

In a flash. Hekapoo's legs uncrossed. Her hands shot away from her groin and to the edge of her dress, lifting it up and them reaching down for her panties. Hekapoo winced in agony as the full brunt of holding back the flood was placed back on her spent bladder muscles, but she knew she couldn't stop now. Hekapoo's hands yanked her bright orange panties down, and in one final motion, Hekapoo swiveled around on her right foot. Her large thighs dropped like a rock, finally, after so, so long, collapsing onto the throne. Hekapoo's bladder needed no encouragement to begin its release procedures. At that point, it was ready to blow, whether it was into a toilet or onto the floor. Much to Hekapoo's insane relief, it was the former…

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Hekapoo moaned in unbelievable, indescribable pleasure. A mighty torrent unlike any she had ever released before crashed from between her thighs and into the awaiting waters below. The loud and powerful crash was only drowned out by her intense, unrelenting sighs of relief. "Yeeeeeesss, yeeeees!" She cried in utter bliss as the waterfall of yellow liquid continued to pour out of her. All that waiting, the holding in agony, the leg crossing, the relief that was snatched from her at the hands of the Oakchild. None of it mattered anymore. All that mattered was the here and now. And now, she was finally here, a smile of pure ecstasy on her face as she felt her absurdly full bladder continuing to void its contents. It was amazing. It was a feeling that she never wanted to end. "Ohhhhhh…" Whines of pleasure continued to leave Hekapoo's lips as her bladder shows no sign of letting up. The crash of urine into the bowl continued on for almost a full minute, all the while Hekapoo became more and more lost in complete bliss. It was about a minute after her monumental relief began that it finally started to come to a close. Slowly but surely, her stream slowed. The powerful crash receded to a moderate one, and then to a light _tinkle_. "Haaaaahhhhh, that was… amazing!" Hekapoo proclaimed with one final sigh of relief. The last few spurts of urine escaped, and her bladder finally relaxed. Relieved that it was finally, after all this time spent being filled to the brim, completely and utterly empty…

Hekapoo's satisfied smile never left her face as she stood up and then bent down to pull up her panties, slowly slipping them back over her sizable thighs and rear. She lowered her dress, and then wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was over, and Hekapoo had never felt anywhere near such intense relief in her life.

As Hekapoo reverted back to her normal, chill self. She left her bathroom and prepared to go greet her fellow adventurer, who presumably was still waiting for her back in the clearing. However, as she thought about getting back, she realized something…

"Wait a minute, the scissors, where are they?!" Hekapoo frantically searched her person, only to remember in a flash of realization that she had dropped them before stepping through the portal. "Awwww man!" She whined. "Now I've gotta make new ones!"

It took Hekapoo about 10 minutes to make a new pair of scissors. They rose out of the pit of magma at the center of her palace, molding into a new pair of scissors. By the time she had finished, she was surprised Marco hadn't just portalled back to come looking for her. Hekapoo shrugged off this question, and simply prepared to use her freshly-forged scissors to return to their camp.

Stepping out of the orange portal once again. Hekapoo noticed that Marco wasn't where he was when she'd left, he was up near the forest. His back facing her…

**And a yellow stream trickling down onto the forest floor below…**

Hekapoo's eyes lit up in terror as she realized what Marco was doing. "Marco!" She screamed, waving her arms and running towards him.

Marco continued to do his business, but he turned his head to noticed Hekapoo running towards him. "Oh, what'up H-poo, just takin' care of business real quick. Unlike you, I don't mind doing it out in the open, well, not out here anyway."

"You idiot! You have to stop!" Hekapoo cried as she approached him and stopped within a few meters.

"Wha-? Mid stream? No way! I'm almost done anyways." Marco replied almost sassily.

"No Marco, you don't understand! There's a reason I didn't go in the fore-"

"Graaaaaaa! I warned you, woman!" A voice from within the forest thundered.


End file.
